The Devil's Proposal
by my NeverNever land
Summary: "Everything will be alright," He murmured. "Your with me now." This moment was so perfect, so right, there's no way to doubt it. The overwhelmed feeling of his arms wrapped around me, holding me against him. Every nerves in my body felt like a live wire.
1. First Encounter

**The Devil's Proposal**

**by my NeverNever land**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Names and characters belongs to the brilliant author, Tachibana Higuchi. Places and incidents are products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

I would also like to acknowledge my use, in gathering information about Garden Isle.

_This story is dedicated to people who already saw their 100% perfect love._

_**Summary:**__ "Everything will be alright," He murmured. "Your with me now." This moment was so perfect, so right, there's no way to doubt it. The overwhelmed feeling of his arms wrapped around me, holding me against him. Every nerves in my body felt like a live wire._

_

* * *

_

_Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time;  
__as aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy:  
__its after-flavor, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned._

Charlotte Bronte

* * *

**First Encounter**

* * *

In the middle of the forest, there were soft footsteps from a 10 year old boy as he passed through the dark woods alone. With a clenched fist, he fought for his tears from flowing. He left the place that he only knew because there is no reason for him to stay anymore; his father passed away.

As he was trying to find the way out on the woods, the painful memories that he wanted to disappear seemed to keep flashing back...

_Mr. __Ioran Hyuuga owned huge hectares of land in a small island called the 'Garden Isle'. It was located near the Pacific Ocean and was known for their high-quality of fruits and crops like sugarcane, guava, pineapple and coffee. Hyuuga's Farm was the number one who exported the finest quality of sugarcane in their land._

_But that year, the island encountered heavy rainfall and the crops were all washed away by the flood. The sugarcanes were all lied down due to strong force of wind. Almost none of the crops survived due to the storm. The economic depreciated thus the business who lived there was affected by the tragedy._

_After the storm, all farmers went out of business because of sudden disaster that washed their crops and almost their home. Even the Hyuuga's were devastated and anxious about their farm because all of their savings and properties were also washed away in the storm. Some farmers already sold their properties for they didn't have any financial support for their business. _

_ A week passed, almost half of the people on the Island immediately sold their properties to the most powerful family on their land, the Sakura Family headed by __Kuonji Sakura._

_ Sakura family also owned hectares of land and other businesses that were operated outside the island. Kuonji expanded his power even to Japan and America thus making him a powerful and feared man on their land. He bought almost half of the island after the typhoon and he manipulated the people for his own sake. Even long ago, he already planned of buying the whole Island for his own Haccienda but the process was not easy to begin with because he can't afford to buy the whole island at that time, but that was before._

_ Maybe, luck was on the side of Kuonji Sakura which made him almost the owner of the whole land if only he can also buy the Hyuuga's Farm. Kuonji persisted on buying the land that he doubled the amount of the farm from its original value, but on the other hand, Ioran hardly refused the offer._

_ Last month, his father was arrested and imprisoned by the crime he didn't committed. Someone accused his father of having a plantation of marijuana in their farm. He was drag by the policemen without prior noticed and warrant of arrest. He asked some people to help them but no one dare to go against the Sakura Family. The family that was responsible of their misfortune!_

_ Ioran was still stubborn even he was imprisoned. He knew very well the likes of Mr. Kuonji Sakura, a cold-blooded, heartless man that only knows to abuse and manipulate people for his own interest, and he didn't want him to take full control of the land especially the citizens, even if his life will be the consequence of his action._

* * *

_"Natsume..." I glanced up and saw my father's soft look. "I'm sorry... I never had been a good father to you." I just stared at him, unable to say anything else because what he said caught me off on guard._

_ As I looked at him, I realized that my father had aged. The creased were visible on his forehead and beside his eyes. It's like that he lacked of rest. I never heard my father nor saw him like a restless and vulnerable man. He was always calm and an authoritative person. I didn't saw his weakest side, until now..._

_ "I spend almost all my time here in this island. This is where I met your mother for the first time." He smiled. It was the first time I saw him smile after my mother died on an accident. After that tragedy, he kept his self busy. He overworked himself like he was some kind of a robot. Every day of his life was just a routine, like he constrained his self to be happy._

_ "When I saw her, I saw the most beautiful woman I ever seen. She was standing in front of a store. Then she looked at my way... And at that moment, I know my life will never be the same."_

_ "When your mother died, I just want to die too. I can't live without her..."_

_ "But I thought of you, Natsume. How can I leave you when you also need me at that time. So I worked hard to earn a living so that I can raise you well, but I never take good care of you."_

_ Then, there was silence._

_ "Time surely flies fast. You're not a little kid anymore... I've done the best I can do. I can't take this anymore."_

_ "W-What are you saying?" Finally, I spoke._

_ "I... couldn't protect the woman I love. There's no way to atone for a sin like that." "It's tough Natsume... not being able to forgive yourself."_

_ "I must protect this land for your mother, for our memories, and also for you. Even this is the last thing I have to do."_

_ "Please forgive me..." He didn't say anything after that. He just looked into my face like he's memorizing every detail. Then, he left the room without saying anything._

_ I'm not mad at him... I'd already forgiven him a long time ago..._

_ Little did I know, that will be the last time I'll talked to him._

_

* * *

__After the talked we had, He was found dead in the jail._

_ My mind went almost blank. As if, there was a hole inside that creeping throughout my chest. It's so painful that I found myself breathing heavily..._

_ I wanted to get mad, to scream the hell out of my chest! _

_ I thought I only lost my father, but I was wrong._

_ That night after the burial, I saw Mr. Kuonji Sakura standing at the doorway. This was my first time I saw him even we lived at the same island. The sight of him, made my knees tremble. He emitted an aura of authority and terror. I gaze deep on his eyes void of emotions. I fought the fear crawling in every inch of my body.  
_

_ He slowly walked in front of me. Damn it. I can't control my hands from trembling. As he walked closer, I clutched my hands to fists._

_ He stopped when it was a meter distance from me. He hand me down a piece of paper. At first, I looked at him with a questioning eye. He raised his brow and spoke in a low commanding voice. "Read it."_

_ I read the contents of the paper... My eyes grew bigger when I finally finished reading it. My hands were shaking and my eyes became blurry. I wanted to crumple the paper, to tear it in pieces and burned it to ashes. The paper was turned to be a deed of sale making Mr. Sakura to be the new owner of the Hyuuga Farm._

_ Then the realization hit me._

_ The death of my father was not an accident; it was all planned by Mr. Kuonji Sakura! I wanted to hit this man in front of me badly! And as if on cue, Mr. Narumi, a great friend of my father, went beside me and holds my hand as if he knew that I wanted to kill this man in an instant._

_ I saw Mr. Kuonji smirked by my action and walked passed us, leaving us burning inside. That filthy bastard! I wanted to crush his face. I wanted to kill all the Sakura's with my bare hands!_

_ "Calm down Natsume. You will not win in this fight if you let yourself control by your emotions..." Mr. Narumi said._

_ "Leave this place and make yourself stronger. There's a right time for everything." "I know your father will not be happy to see you if you will get hurt." He was right. I need to leave this place as soon as possible. I need to be stronger and powerful!_

_"One day, the Sakura's will fall down from their throne especially him, Kuonji Sakura."_

With that word, he decided to leave the place where he grew up, the place where he built his own dreams.

With last glance on the grave of his father, he left with a heavy burden inside his chest and promised in front of him that he will come back and fulfil the vengeance of his death.

"Kuonji Sakura, your days are over now."

_

* * *

_

7/10/10


	2. Waking up

**The Devil's Proposal**

**by my NeverNever land**

**

* * *

**

_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

Seneca

* * *

**Waking Up**

* * *

**18 years later**

"Are there still things you want us to deliver for you, Ms. Sakura?"

"None... That's all I have..."

"Alright Madam, we will be going now..."

After all the things were packed to their respective boxes, I watched them being loaded at the truck.

Then, I heard the sound of the engine of the truck. The noise that came from it sounded a little bit odd. It was like an empty can with stones inside and was shaking continuously. The sound was unpleasant to the ears but I didn't mind anyway...not at this moment.

The truck slowly moves away from where I stand. I gaze at the back of the truck while its speed increases until it turns left...I don't know that I stared at that place for a long time. I only lost the contact when my eyes get a bit itchy because of sudden dryness. I blink my eyes for several times until the itchiness fades. Then, I turn around and look at the house in front of me for the last time.

I move towards the gate that is coated by rust and trace the fine details that my grandfather especially made from a well-known designer.

I gaze back and forth from the house then outside the lawn...and lastly, the garden.

The house is an English-style Georgian country house with an early-twentieth century garden made by a renowned family. The garden is broadly in the arts and crafts style with appropriate planting like hedges, roses, phlox, lilies and hollyhocks. The house features two whimsical murals commissioned by the women as well as antique furnishings and handcrafted decorative arts my grandfather had collected. But the garden that once bloomed with flowers was covered by various vines.

Suddenly, like a flood, the memories flashed back.

The house was once I called a home. A place where I can return to, but that was a long time ago...

It was glowing and glistening during Christmas. The place was full of lights. The trees and gardens are sparkling like fireflies. The table was full of different cuisine that was made by our best chefs. Before Christmas, there was a party were most of the visitors were elites and nobles. All were dressed at their best attires. Fine ladies and gentlemen surrounded the vast ballroom with music in the air soothed the evening.

Every Christmas, that was the scenario. A habit that my grandfather hard to break. Nevertheless, my grandfather was the king in the house. He emanated an aura of a tyrant and a repressive man, consequently most of the people in the island had a feeling of fear and terror.

He was a perfectionist.

But, I never saw him that way... Mr. Kuonji Sakura may be tough on the outside but inside, he's a warm person. He loved his family the most. He was an impassive person. He wanted to keep a quiet atmosphere as much as possible, though I'm loud he didn't mind it at all. Maybe because I'm the only granddaughter he had, and the only family left.

He was my mentor during the moments of my uncertainties. He was my savior when I'm in need. He was the person I adored the most. He was the one I can called a parent because my parents died in an accident when I'm still a child. He allotted his time to me, his successor.

Mr. Sakura buried his mind to expand his businesses around the world. With his own strength and talents, he conquered his dreams: a place of sanctuary...and here, in Garden Isle, he found what he was looking for. We didn't leave this island after I was born. He managed to buy all the land here right after the tragic storm had annihilated the island. Though, he used any means to acquire the land, he still gave the people a place to live.

He altered the land to be one of the most productive and high-class producer of crops in the world. The new innovation of farming was brought in the Island by him. He contracted specialize persons to conduct a research for the crops. Therefore, the island was known not only on Asia but among other continents as well.

As the economics of the island increase, the people status decreased dramatically. My grandfather sometimes forgot the welfare of others because of some tragic events happened before. He never trusted anyone after the incident that almost caused of my death. I certainly not hated him because of that but sometimes, I felt the sorrow of the people that unfortunately lead me in deep thought about my own grandfather's true identity...

One night, I decided to take a walked at the garden_. The time really flies fast_, I thought. Here I am, graduated from a well-known school on America where I took Business Management courtesy of my grandfather. Well, at that time that I must choose a degree program, I didn't know what I want so I followed what my grandpa desired for me. I stayed in America for almost 5 years and after I managed our business in America, he destined me in Japan for another 2 years. I didn't know why he didn't want me to come back to the Garden Isle even if I pleaded for him to transfer me to our business there in the island...

"Now, I am already at my home, where I really belong." I said with a small smile in my lips. Then, gentle breeze caressed my face and carried my hair away in my face.

I stayed in the porch with a peaceful face for a few moments.

Then, the silence was break by a voice that came behind me.

"Sakura, what are you doing here at this time?" Mr. Sakura said.

"Hi gramps! Nothing... I'm just enjoying the scenery that you selfishly stave off to your dearest granddaughter." I said with a mocked face.

He smirked.

"I know my princess. And I enjoyed the idea that I tortured you from holding off to come back."

He glanced towards the beautiful night sky.

"You're a cruel man for that mister." I said with amused voice as I also glanced towards the sky.

I missed these times...

"Thank you."

"For what gramps?" I smiled

"For being an obedient granddaughter."

I looked at him with inquiring eyes. He never used a tone like that to me...never once especially the word 'thank you.'

"You know I can't defy your rules old man." I humoured a bit.

Then he showed a face that I seldom saw, a smile.

"Mikan..."

He only called me 'Mikan' when he was up to something, when he said something important.

"Yes, grandpa?"

"I'd decided that...you will stay here for good."

Slowly...I jumped to him.

"Really? Oops. There's no turning back."

"Of course princess. I have one word." He grinned. "But, don't be so excited yet...there's a condition."

I made a face.

He reached my chin and lifted up my face so the two hazel orbs met.

"It's easy darling. You will be the president for a month. What do you think?"

My eyes widened after the words registered in my mind.

"WHY GRANDPA?"

"Woah! I thought you wanted to stay here for good? And you promised me that if I accepted your request, you will do whatever I wish. Do you forget it already? Or you don't want to stay here anymore?"

"Wait! Argh! You're such a wicked man gramps!" I whined but he just laughed with my attitude.

"It's the right time for you to handle our business so you can be familiar with the flow of our transactions...and...I will leave for America after you are acknowledged as my replica for the presidency. Sooner or later, you will manage my empire thus this will be the best training I can give you."

"So what's your answer Ms. Sakura?"

"Alright...I will do it."

I sighed dejectedly.

I didn't know what he was up to. After the agreement we had. I were immediately became the president. The boards welcomed me warmly. Then, there was a welcome gathering for me and all the employers, farmers, and people in our island were invited and witnessed the celebration.

After the night, my grandfather left early for his flight. I personally gave him a ride. We bid our farewells. He walked slowly first then he turned around and gave me a salute. I saluted back. I watched his figure faded as he walked through the doors...He didn't told me his reason why he left for America and that left me with an uncomfortable feeling that I can't explained.

A month passed swiftly, I looked at my calendar and a vivid memory played on my mind...

As I watched him walked slowly through the doors...all of a sudden, he collapsed midway. I ran to him and he was sent to a near hospital. After he was confine, the result of diagnose left me breathless. My mind went completely blank...

"Ms. Sakura, it's so hard to say this but your grandfather...has an acute disease that even any treatment or medicine cannot cure it."

An...acute...disease...

An...acute...disease...

An...acute...disease...

Words were keep repeating like a broken disc.

_No! This can't be happening! _I screamed inside my head. _This can't be true. I'm only dreaming am I?_

No... My grandfather was a tough man. He never showed his weakness to anyone, even to me.

He never told me he was unwell during that time. He always solved his problem alone. If only I were at his side all the time...If only I were sensitive enough to see that he was hurting inside...

There was never a day I left him alone at the hospital. He was unconscious for weeks.

I abandoned my duties and responsibilities as a president to take care of my grandfather. Slowly, the business got out of hand. The income deteriorates dramatically until the business declared bankrupt.

I felt empty after the hospital called me at the office... He left me, like my parents did to me. I didn't have anything left aside from the house. I already sold almost all our properties including the house because of the medicines and fees charged at the hospital...

There's a sharp pain in my heart when I recalled the memories I shared with this place. The moments that seems so long forgotten... I feel a warm tear that escapes on my eyes. I brush it instantly. I promised myself that I will never be prison again by my loneliness and despair.

I look at my watch that tells me that it's time to go. With a last look, I step my feet opposite from the house...

* * *

"_How's the farm Mr. Narumi?"_ said by the man in a gray suit.

"The crops we harvest this year are all first-class thus we can acquire a good amount of money for these crops."

"_Good."_

"You are really a one lucky guy."

"_What are you talking about?" _

"When will you stay here for good? You know, the farmers here will be glad especially the ladies."

"_You're already here and I have many works I left at the America." "You're avoiding the question old man."_

"Hahaha. You're still sharp."

"You have already done your vengeance for your family." "You know, you're not getting any old. Maybe it's time for you to have your own family."

_"What crap are you saying. I don't have any plans to have a family. Maybe never... and... even he was already dead, it doesn't mean it is over. Until all the Sakura will be at my grasp, I will still keep my vengeance to them."_

* * *

7/17/10


	3. The Game

**The Devil's Proposal**

**by my NeverNever land**

* * *

___"I returned, and saw under the sun,  
____that the race is not to the swift,  
nor the battle to the strong,  
neither yet bread to the wise,  
nor yet riches to men of understanding,  
nor yet favour to men of skill;  
but time and chance happeneth to them all."_

Ecclesiastes 9:11

* * *

**The Game**

**

* * *

**

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise: flowing but weak. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

I glanced outside the small window with asymmetrical frame that didn't match the wall either. I looked down from my cereal, which I was pondering rather than eating and stared to it involuntarily.

It's been a while since I lived in my new house. _New house_… I felt my face crumple. It was so unfair. My behavior had been above reproach for the past four months. After that first week, a memory that still vaguely vivid in my thoughts, I felt like I was transform to a new me.

I reserved myself to my vocation. I was rarely seen outside or on my favorite clubs before. I confined myself inside the house and on the company. It was the only thing that was left from him…

Suddenly, I heard the door behind me opened forcibly. I almost jumped unexpectedly with the loud thud coming from the intruder. I was never expecting a visitor nor remember giving a spare key to that trespasser.

"That's it, Mikan Sakura! I will not tolerate this scene anymore. You're coming with me"

My eyes twitched with the sudden light coming from the open door. The voice was familiar.

"Good Morning to you too. What do you want Hotaru?" If it was before, I will be glad to see her.

"Mikan, you're like a zombie. No. You're a living dead." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

I felt a pang inside when I heard her words. It was a fact. I'm already dead that day.

"Did I give you a key to my house? I never remember giving you one though." I mumbled, confused.

"Cut the crap. You know me well Mikan, and now I'm taking you with me from this...cave"

Hotaru watched with exasperation as I slowly grasped the meaning of her words.

"This _is _my house. I'm not going anywhere."

"You didn't _go _or _do _anything. That's the problem. You never went out!"

"You want me to get into trouble?" I wondered, my eyebrows pulling together in mystification. I made an effort to pay attention to our conversation. It wasn't easy. I was so used to tuning everything out, my ears felt stopped up.

"Trouble would be better than this…this moping around all the time!"

Again, I felt the pain. I'd been careful to avoid all forms of moroseness, moping included.

"I am not moping around and I'm doing something. I'm managing a company if you forgot to remember."

"Oh, I remember it very well and also the fact that the company is not doing good anymore. You're losing the only thing that your grandfather worked so hard for you. You let the company collapsed like you did to yourself."

This accusation struck home. I sighed and tried to put some animation into my response.

"I know." My voice sounded a little flat, even to me. I'd thought I'd been fooling everyone. Keeping myself as normal as possible but how depressing to think that the effort had been wasted. I'm not really a good actress, never will be.

"That was not the answer I'm expecting."

I sighed. "I will not leave this place Hotaru. This is my house."

"Mikan…" She hesitated, scrutinizing my reaction to her next words. "You're not the first person to go through this kind of thing."

"I know that." My accompanying grimace was limp and unimpressive.

"Listen. You need to get some help for the company if you don't want to totally lose the only thing that supports your life."

"Help?"

She paused. "I think we both know it's not getting better and the company really need an investor to shoulder all the debt."

"You want me to ask someone to help the company?" My voice was a shade of sharper as I realized she was getting at.

"You know that it's the only chance you have."

"Look," I said in flat voice. "Starting tomorrow, I will devote myself to the company. I can bring it back to its stand like before."

"Stop trying so hard Mikan. You can't do it anymore. The production decreases dramatically and you can't do anything to raise it up like before. The only thing you can do is to find an investor… or sell it."

I pretended to be dense, looking down at my feet. "I will not sell it."

"I know you will say that, so the last option you have is to find an investor…and fast. I want you to be happy again—no, not even that much. I just want you not to be miserable."

My eyes flashed up with the first small spark of feeling I'd had in too long to contemplate.

"I give up. I will do it."

"Good. Now, finish your food and get dressed. You will leave this place." She turned around as she headed through the door.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"Why not?" She stopped in her tracked and turned to face me again.

"As I said earlier Hotaru, this is my house. I don't want to find another house and I'm already accustomed to this place."

"Besides, I'm happy here."

"We both know what's really going on here Mikan, and it's not good for you. You're-not-happy." She took a deep breath. "It's been months. You can't keep yourself lock here inside the house."

I glowered at her. The heat almost, but not quite, reached my face. It had been a long time since I'd blushed with any emotion.

This whole subject was utterly forbidden, as she was well aware.

"I'm not keeping myself lock here. " I said in a low monotone.

"Mikan—," Hotaru began, her voice thick.

"Look, I will find an investor immediately and bring the company back to it old self." I interrupted, standing up and yanking my untouched breakfast from the table. I dumped my bowl in the sink without pausing to wash it out. I couldn't deal with any more conversation.

"That's not necessary." She reacted "I already find someone who will invest to your company."

I stopped. "You already have? Why did you ask me then?"

"I just want you to take the possibility of investing the company. I will set the date for you and him to talk about the investment." Hotaru said with finality. She was out the front door before I could react.

She really got me there. Sometimes I doubt that she was my best friend.

* * *

_She was beautiful, young and dynamic._

Natsume thought as he scanned meticulously in a full-body shot photo of the company profile. He was reading the papers about the Sakura Company thoroughly.

_Her eyes showed intelligence and wit. She looked smart. Her eyes were soulful. It was like she was speaking to me. She also had luscious mouth. And an auburn hair…_

_Perfect._

He pondered a little while. In a wink of an eye, there was an idea clouded in his mind. He looked down again to the photo of Mikan Sakura.

He already knew the terms and conditions she and her attorney required about the problem of Sakura Company. They wanted a merger. But he asked his own attorney about a counter proposal. He wanted a full takeover. But after seeing the beautiful face in the photo, he was considering of making a new offer.

He quickly reached for the receiver and dialed the head of legal department.

"Attorney Walter, when is the date again for the meeting to Ms. Mikan Sakura?" He asked instantly.

"The day after tomorrow."

"All right, I have a change of plan. I might give in to their request." He smirked unknowingly.

"Pardon. I thought you said that you will not consider there proposal if we will not have a full take-over?"

"I have my personal agenda, Attorney. And I will be the one who will tell that to her."

"If that's want you want Mr. Hyuuga. I will have the agreement revised." He placed back again the receiver after the call.

He sighed. He tapped his ballpen on the table. He never thought he will be attracted to the beautiful owner of the Sakura Company.

_Why not? She was a goddess in its meaning of the word. If I had to make sure that I will be even with the family who had caused me so much pain and agony, this woman will be my last card. _

He remembered the conversation between him and Mr. Narumi about having an own family.

_Why will I sentenced my whole life of having a family if I can have a child to be my successor._

With a grinned face, he left his office.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, my thoughts focused on planning for tonight. I knew that once I can get Mr. Hyuuga to accept my offer, I would be able to get away from the place. Only minimal reaction would be required.

The thick haze that blurred my days now was somewhat confusing. I was surprised when I found myself in my room, not clearly remembering the drive home from the factory or even opening the front door. But that didn't matter. Losing track of time was the most I asked from life.

I didn't fight the haze as I turned to my closet. The numbness was more essential in some places than in others. I barely registered what I was looking at as I slid the door aside to reveal the pile of rubbish on the left side of my closet, under the clothes I never wore.

I yanked the old purse I rarely used off the nail it hung from, and shoved the door shut.

Just then I looked up to the clock. I swiftly get my purse and went off down the stairs. I was in a hurry, as if rushing would somehow make the night pass more quickly.

I glanced at myself in the hall mirror before I opened the door, arranging my features carefully into a smile and trying to hold them there.

While I drove, I worried a little bit about how will be the reaction of Mr. Hyuuga to my proposal. I just wished that this night will end early. _Please invest on my business. _I pleaded silently. I was spent.

The restaurant Mr. Hyuuga was vaguely familiar, a small wooden place with wide windows. The dull white paint making it resemble of an ancestral house but in a modern style.

"Miss Mikan Sakura?" the waiter of the restaurant asked me.

"Yes." I almost stammered.

He led the way inside the restaurant into a private room. "You're reservation is here, Ma'am. Mr. Hyuuga just called up. He will be late for a couple of minutes because of sudden traffic." The waiter said with a smiled.

I nodded head, hoping that he didn't noticed my inattentiveness of what he said.

I found myself sitting on the chair and exploring the room. I pondered why Mr. Hyuuga picked a room that was private. But I shrugged the thought away.

I took my time at watching the clock and organizing my thoughts about the proposal I will offer later.

Twelve minutes passed. I heard a small footstep outside the door. I glanced on the leaf of the door downward. I heard the knob turned and a man entered the room… I instantly felt a strange hammering of my heart when I saw Mr. Natsume Hyuuga approaching the table where I was seated. My eyes locked to his face then to his body as if I was hypnotize by some magical spell.

_He was every inch of a good-looking guy._ _An epitome of a god..._

The thing that struck me the most was his eyes—red, like a blood.

I was uneasy staring straight into his eyes. I was feeling a bit intimidated by his looks.

"Mikan Sakura?" said a quiet, baritone voice.

"Y-yes." I stammered. "Mr. Natsume Hyuuga." Unknowingly, I whispered the words.

"Drop the formalities, please. Call me 'Natsume'. My pleasure to meet you."

He reached forward his hands and I hesitantly accept it. When his big warm palm enveloped mine, I felt something uncurl deep within me. I was unconscious by the feeling I felt. I instantly withdraw my hands on him.

"The…pleasure is mine."

He looked merely curious toward me.

"I am sorry if I made you wait."

"It's... its okay." I mentally slapped myself of stammering in front of him. Maybe he thought I'm some weird woman.

He called the waiter.

"Serve the dinner, please."

And in an instant, the foods were placed in front of us. We quietly ate our dinner. I tried to concentrate my food but I was distracted by his presence. We were almost finished with our meals when he started to discuss about the business. I almost forgot the real purpose of this meeting.

"You have a nice proposal Mikan." He broke the silence. He looked into my eyes like he was penetrating into my soul.

I instantly felt a slight hint of hope.

"But I am not interested in partly owning a very small company."

I was dumbfounded by his words. "S-so… what's this meeting all about?" _Does this mean all my effort coming all the way here will be wasted? Does Mr. Hyuuga really want to help my business?_

"I have a better deal."

"W-what deal?"

He stared deeply into my eyes. "You will have your business… you will keep it. I will shoulder all your debt."

"I don't understand what you really want, Mr. Hyuuga."

He sighed, and looked at me with inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. "I will grant everything you needed and even more… in one condition"

He paused for a while.

"What is the condition, Mr. Hyuuga?" I was trying to dislodge his true intentions but I'm not getting anywhere.

"You will marry me and give me a child." He said finally...

"W-what the hell are you saying?"

My mouth dropped, literally. _Is this a dream? I wish it was, so I can get out of this nightmare._

* * *

7/24/10


	4. New Beginning

**The Devil's Proposal**

**by my nevernever land**

**

* * *

**

_Now the harsh light-_  
_The one I'd feared so long,_  
_Follows my every step._  
_I cannot escape it's warmth,_  
_That soft light that burns my blackened soul._  
_Will I ever be free?_

Figg  
_Devil in Disguise_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_I changed the title of my story and the summary, same plot, same story… I thought that the first one wasn't that catchy. I hope this new one will grab more attention. Please, please, please… Please leave a review… I will be really glad if there will be a new review for this chapter. I have so many good ideas about this story. Please support my story. Thanks._

_**Hugs and kisses.  
**__~**my nevernever land**_

* * *

**New Beginning**

**

* * *

**

"You must be out of your mind, Natsume." A guy in a simple shirt and denim pants said in bewilderment. "It's a foul."

"What's the foul in my proposal? I am going to offer her the best offer she could get."

Ruka, his best friend, looked confused. "You're giving her the money she needed for her company's debt in return she will marry you and give you a successor. That's insane Natsume!" He noticed his voice went a little high.

"What's insane?" Natsume asked nonchalantly.

"Look, we know that you terribly loath the Sakura but now you are considering of having a child from their family? The woman who will bear your successor is a descendant of Kouran Sakura. That is, if Mikan Sakura will accept your out-of-this-world proposal, and I think your plan didn't work based on what happened earlier." He smirked.

"It's her loss, not mine."

"Why I have this thought that you don't like the idea of her rejecting your proposal? Is it because you are the one chasing and not the other way around like it should be?"

"Of course not! As I've said, it's her loss." Natsume thought about Ruka's testimonial. His words pierced in his mind because it was the same as his conscience telling him while he considered the fact of having a child to Mikan Sakura.

"Besides, you don't understand my point Ruka. This is still part of the game." He said. "I want to see how painful for them to realize that the child that his grandfather abused is now the owner of almost their properties and businesses. The only good part of it is, their grandchild will inherit their fortune. Is that a worse offer for them?" He gulped the wine straight from the glass. "I want a child…a legitimate child who will inherit my wealth."

"And you have all the time to marry the woman you love."

"That's the problem. I don't have a woman I want to marry right now."

Ruka smiled unbelievably, "So this Mikan Sakura is an exception. That's weird Natusme. I never thought you will contemplate this kind of idea."

"Ruka, I want to know how desperate she is to survive. If she will accept my offer, that's good. We'll have a prenuptial agreement. We'll annul after some time. You know what, I'm having this feeling that if I pursue my offer, and the nightmares that were hunting me will vanish. I can revenge to Kuoran Sakura."

"What about Mikan's feelings? Don't you consider some fact about her having a boyfriend?" Ruka insisted.

"I already investigated that issue…and there's no 'someone' Ruka." Natsume looked straight into Ruka's eyes.

"Crazy! You're really a crazy person Natsume!"

Natsume grinned.

He was feeling strange. He doesn't understand his self. He had never hurt any woman in his whole life. He never took advantage of women even if they are the ones showing interest in him. But at that time, he can't say he's a dreadful man. He's not asking for a favor. It would be a win-win situation.

Really, his heart was pounding. The excitement he felt when he was in front of Mikan was overwhelming that the thought of her makes his heart pound uncontrollably. But his planned are already getting out of hand.

He never imagined how a woman would have so much effect on him. He was feeling more intense now that he had seen her. And the rebuff he encountered added on the fire making Natsume burn in desire to pursue his proposal.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"_I will grant you everything you needed and even more… if you will marry me and give me a child."_

_"W-what the hell are you saying?"_

_My mouth dropped, literally. Maybe I was hearing things. I could have been dreaming right now._

"_You heard me right, Ms. Sakura. I am very frank and practical person. I am looking for a woman who will give me a child. If you will marry me, I can help you."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because I felt weak that instant. My hands were suddenly trembling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than the normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

"_W-why?"_

"_Don't ask me why. I have my own reason Ms. Sakura." He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long time. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder— like the blood had frozen solid._

"_And do you think I will accept your mad proposal that easy?"I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me._

"_I'm not that desperate Mr. Hyuuga. I could always find someone that can help me without playing dirty jokes on me."I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear my mind. "I thought you're a nice businessman. But I was wrong."_

_I heard his sighed._

"_Think about my proposal, Ms. Sakura. I know the condition of your company and your personal life."_

"_You have no right to interfere with my private life!"_

"_It just so happened that I know everything about you." He stared back coldly._

"_What are you talking about? Who are you to investigate my personal life?"_

"_As I said earlier, you don't need to know."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. "You are telling me to marry you and give you a child, and now you don't tell me the real reason behind this proposal? How dare you Mr. Hyuuga! You—you pervert!"_

_His lips formed a lopsided smile. "I'm doing you a favor, Ms. Sakura."_

"_You're insane!" He's really a mad person. I was on the verge of leaving when he held my wrist._

"_I am giving you twenty-four hours to think about my proposal. Marry me, give me a child...then, you can file for annulment so you'll be free again."_

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The blood become liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

"_You're crazy! Let go of me! Look for someone else because I will not join your little charade!"_

_His hands that were grasping my wrists became tighter. "The child will inherit everything including the Garden Isle."_

_My eyes went wide. "W-what are you saying?"_

"_You want to know the reason about this proposal, right?"He stared back—hard and clear and very deep._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed again._

"_I am the new owner of the Garden Isle... There was something that bonds us."_

"_I don't know what you're saying." I whispered._

_He loosed his grip on my hand. "Twenty-four hours...Ms. Sakura or our deal is off..."_

_Then he was gone._

_With shaky legs, I tried to step but my knees were still weak. After some time, I managed to get out of the restaurant and went to my car._

_I drove with no sense of direction._

_Time went swiftly as I stop along the road. It was hours passing, but only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the sky looked the same no matter how far I went._

* * *

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head. I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

_Damn him! _

I pounded the wheels, hard. Fate must be really cruel to me. Why did I deserve to be humiliated by that guy…

I drove faster than my usual speed. I drove like there's no tomorrow. Not-so-ordinary-day of my life became a devastating event of my life…

* * *

I stopped the car in front of an iron gate. I heard the screeching sound of my wheels as I step on the break.

I stepped out and pushed the doorbell. I waited outside the gate for a certain woman. She's the one I should blame, if it's not for her, I won't or never collide my path to him!

"I will find another investor for my company."

Words easily came out from my mouth as she was approaching me—my _best friend_. Her brows lifted, I can saw in her eyes that she was amused.

"How come? What happened to the meeting?"

She said coldly.

"Long story and I don't want to talk about it. It will spoil my already ruined day!"

"And won't you open the gate so I can have a cup of tea or perhaps a juice?" I added.

"I thought you like to stand there and tell me everything so your business will finish soon but I guess not." She said as she opened and head to the front door.

I sat on the couch and made myself at home. I shut my eyes for a meantime. After some time, I heard Hotaru placing a glass in front of me.

"Now. What do you want to talk about?"

I opened my eyes and saw her across from where I sat.

"As I said earlier, I will find another investor." I reached for the cold juice and sipped.

"Why? Did the meeting become disaster?"

"Terribly, Yes!" I shouted.

"How come? I thought that you already agree if they coincide with our contract about the full ownership of your business."

"Uh-uhm. B-because…" I'm weighing my thoughts if I will tell Hotaru about what _he _wants in exchange of the investment.

"T-that man is insane! He's the worst person I've ever met! A capricious, horrible and a—a— devil! He's a devil in disguise. I hate him!" The temper that I suppressed was instantly collapsed when I started thinking about the _incident _awhile ago.

"Why do you hate him so much, Mikan?"

"B-because…" I told her about the proposal of the _devil._

After I told her, I saw Hotaru flashed a small grinned. "Well… Why don't you accept his offer?"

"WHAT? Are you nuts, Hotaru?" I saw her getting something from her bag…a BAKA gun. okay, that wasn't good. "I mean, did your head hit something? Whose sensible human being will accept his eccentric proposal?" There's no way I will accept his offer. Over my dead body! Then, she pointed her BAKA-gun to me…

"He's offering you a name, not only that, He also offers you the Garden Isle. That's quite a fortune and a sufficient reason to accept it… He's just practical Mikan. He needs a son, and he found in you a mother figure, moreover you need him as much."

"Hotaru…" I know, one wrong word and I'm doomed.

"We barely have two weeks before the bank will give us another notice…You badly need an investor and Mr. Hyuuga is your only _option._ Be practical, BAKA." I stared into her eyes. What she said were all true, if I only think about practicality, it's easy to accept the _devil's proposal_. But, I can't gamble my life to a devil. He was dangerous to my nerves... a threat to my heart.

I bid a farewell after an hour. The veins in my mind were pounding hard. _Twenty-four hours_… It's too short. I shut my eyes.

For twenty years, I always keep living a comfortable distance. And up until now, I'm contented with what I have. All I ever dreamt is having a beautiful family someday. A loving and caring husband even he's not rich, just an ordinary family.

But the dream seems so far away from reality. I can't give him a child if he will claim our child as his only. However, the company was in great debt. There were many people who are depending on my company, and it was the last treasure from my grandfather.

My head was aching so much. It's now or never…

* * *

"Sir, a certain Sakura Mikan called."

"What did she say?" From the laptop, Natsume immediately divert his eyes to his secretary.

"She asked if you have time to spare for some personal matter, but I said that your schedule is already full."

"Call her, now. I want to talk to her. Please put her line on my phone."

"B-but sir, you have a meeting on ten."

"I'll let Ruka handle it. And do what I say." He said with finality.

"Yes sir."

After a minute, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"H-hello, Mr. Hyuuga." He noticed her voice quiver.

"You want to set an appointment with me?"

"Yes." She said. He smiled— an unusual smile.

"Have you ever changed your mind?"

He heard her sighed. After a while, silence engulfed the moment between them.

"Y-yes." With her answer, Natsume smile warmly.

* * *

08/12/2010


	5. Mind Over Matter

**The Devil's Proposal**

**by my NeverNever land**

**

* * *

**

_What can we take on trust_  
_in this uncertain life? Happiness, greatness,_  
_pride - nothing is secure, nothing keeps._

Euripides  
_Hecuba_

**

* * *

**

**Mind Over Matter**

* * *

_"Have you ever changed your mind?"_

_He heard her sighed. After a while, silence engulfed the moment between them._

_"Y-yes." With her answer, Natsume smile warmly._

"So, you accepted my counter-proposal?"

The agitated feeling I had before I picked up the phone was increasing dramatically. My heart was pounding loudly like it will burst any moment now. "T-There are some parts that I wished to clarify."

"We shall talk about your queries then? How about an early dinner tonight?"

"O-okay."

"Same place as yesterday. Six."

"I… I'll be there."

"I'll see you then."

My hands were trembling when I hang up the phone. Last night, my mind was preoccupied with thoughts about his proposal. I had no option left but to go with the flow. I had a lot of questions that can't be resolved with just one night. The most important one was why he chose me to be the mother of his child, and he also stated about the connection we had. My pride and principles were irrelevant now. I was wrapped in my own thoughts when I heard the raindrops on my window…

**_Flashback:_**

_"It may be good if you and Mr. Hyuuga will be for real." Hotaru said._

_"That's the least thing to happen." I answered quickly._

_"You'll never know. He's a good catch Mikan."_

_"That only happens in movies and in romantic novels, not in real life." I insisted._

_"Baka. Stop reading nonsense novels, it only worsen your already dense mind. And most importantly, don't forget I will be your maid of honor." Hotaru smirked._

_"It won't be a grand wedding Hotaru." I sighed. As the words escaped from my mouth, there was a hint of regret and sorrow._

I blinked my eyes several times.

Hotaru was right, if I will look it in a different light, he was a good catch but he's still a devil to me, he's my worst nightmare.

I stared at my reflection on the mirror. I wore a high-necked, ruffled lawn blouse with a full, knife-pleated skirt, both in a rain-washed shade of blue. My hair was neatly braided and coiled at each ear. The feeling of uneasiness was creeping again in my veins. I remembered again his eyes piercing into mine as if I was pulled by a powerful force. I vigorously shake my head to wash away the thoughts of him. The rain was still pouring heavily outside my window, thirty minutes swiftly passed.

I get my purse and with one last look in the mirror, I headed to the door.

* * *

Butterfly swirled at my stomach as I drove closer and closer to the restaurant. I checked the time on the dashboard, 5:35. Twenty-five minutes more before our appointment, I didn't want to be the first one inside and looked like a mannequin waiting for him.

I parked my car on the same spot yesterday. I gazed around the restaurant and it seemed that the people were lesser than yesterday, I guessed because it was Monday, a working day. I turned off the air-conditioned as the temperature slowly dropping inside my car. It was still raining outside. I stared at the sky, I remembered one of the movies I watched about the end of the world and the sky was so dark and heavy with massive lightning that covered the entire city. The sky this night was almost the same as the movie. I shivered at the thought of it.

I turned my gaze across the street, I saw people with their umbrella hurriedly making their way to their own destination. I saw a little girl clutching the hem of the dress of her mother while they were waiting for a cab. I smiled sadly. I didn't know what it feels like to have a mother, to hold her hand while crossing the street or how it feels to be kissed on the forehead when going to school. I always lived with maids during my childhood years. I didn't remember playing with other children along our neighborhood. Grandfather was always protecting me and securing me inside the house.

**Flashback**

_Once, I tried to sneak out, my grandfather was on his usual place, the library. When I knew that everyone was busy, I went to the garden and stealthily went to the bushes, there was a small hole that my dog, Sebastian, dug. I crawled through the hole and saw the houses that I only saw from my window. I noticed there were no children playing around the area. _Maybe they were on their schools_. I walked along the street and not from afar, I noticed a park. I didn't know that there was a park near our house. I smiled warmly and ran to the park. I sat on the swing and pushed myself slowly. I laughed a bit because of the sensation I felt at that moment. That was the first time I laughed whole-heartedly._

_I glanced over at the entire area. That was when I first saw him._

_Sitting atop at a tree, was a boy. A boy that was older than me, he was staring right at me, watching me from a distance. He stood up abruptly and jumped from the tree. My eyes widened at how high and graceful he landed. I saw many handsome boys around my age on my school but this boy was beyond them. He had an expressionless face while staring at me. I stared at him in awe. I noticed his eyes was different from usual eyes, before I discerned the color, he turned around and walked like he didn't noticed me. He left the park without saying a word. I didn't even have his name. After a while, I left the park and went home before they noticed I was gone._

When I glanced on my wristwatch, it was already past six! I hurriedly got my things and went out of the car. I almost tripped as I walk-run the pavement, _curse these stilettos_. Luckily, I made it inside the restaurant without any scratches and accidents.

The same waiter approached me, he smiled widely when he recognized my face.

"Good evening, Ms. Sakura." He got a sharp memory or maybe he was trained to remember the faces of each customer. I wonder if the former or latter was the right answer.

"Ms. Sakura?" I snapped back to reality. I can feel my cheeks flushed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. But he just smiled at me.

"Mr. Hyuuga is waiting for you." He guided me to where he was. I hesitated at a moment, I took a deep breath and followed the path he leaded me.

It wasn't the same room as yesterday. The room was filled with a lavender scent. It has a floor to ceiling windows that you can view the garden outside. The garden was obviously trimmed and nurtured, the scenery was breathtaking. Like the room yesterday, it was carpeted from floor to the ceiling. In the middle of the room, a crystallized chandelier lit the entire area. The elegance and classiness were clearly seen.

I didn't hear the waiter leave. As I scanned the room, I felt someone staring at me. When I turned my glance on the room, my sight landed on a pair of crimson eyes.

I suddenly felt uneasy because of the way he gazed at me. I shifted uncomfortably and wishing he'd stop staring at me as if I was some sort of lab experiment.

The terror was building up inside my body. I hesitantly tried to step my foot across the room.

"Ms. Sakura, I believe our dinner has started ten minutes ago." His voice was low but deep. I sensed irritation on it.

"I-I'm sorry. I was caught in a…in a middle of a traffic." I lied. Although, it was true that during these hours, there were heavy traffics.

"Alright, I can accept your excuse. Let's eat." He said in a flat voice. I was stunned. The terror I felt was abruptly replace by annoyance. He was really a devil!

I sat at the chair across where he sat. We began our meal at the moment I sat down. We ate silently. I preferred this set-up, less talking, less time the better so I can get out from this lair.

From time to time, I glanced at him. I noticed that he was wearing a simple pale yellow polo shirt and a straight-cut jeans. This was my first time seeing him in simple attire. Even though, he still emitted an authoritative and dark aura around him but lesser.

As if sensing me, his penetrating, crimson eyes met mine. My breath caught and I struggled to remain calm, to not show my fear. His face remained expressionless as he watched me. We stared at each other, neither of us moving an inch. I longed to turn, but couldn't tear myself away, completely trapped, even from a distance, by his eyes.

But he tore the connection… I felt lost for a while.

After we ate our dinner, I breathed for a couple of times. There was only silence. Neither of us wanted to initiate a conversation. However, I wanted to finish this meeting as soon as possible. I clutched my bag and took out a brown folder.

He gave me an inquiry look.

"This is a contract marriage after all…" I started. "so we need a valid contract."

His eyes squinted a little but were still void of emotions as if telling me to elaborate more. So, I opened it and read the contents aloud.

"**Rule #1**: Each party need to respect each other's privacy.

**Rule #2**: Each party will sleep in a different bedroom.

**Rule #3**: Each party won't demand any physical intimacy unless if the both partners are willing.

**Rule #4**: The length of marriage doesn't exceed six months.

**Rule #5**: Upon divorce, the child will not leave Sakura Mikan custody until he/she reached his/her legal age. Hyuuga Natsume has the rights to visit his/her child as he wished.

**Rule #6**: After the contract signed, the debts of all Sakura Company will be paid by Hyuuga Natsume."

I dropped the folder after I finished reading the contract. I looked at him with defiant gaze.

"Any objections?"

He smirked, a devil grinned. He stole the folder, and began scribbling on the paper.

"Hey, what are you doing on the contract?"

"Making revisions." He said unequivocally.

I snatched away the folder after he has done writing and I was astounded by his OWN amendment.

**CONTRACT**

_This agreement effective this day of 20XX, by and between Hyuuga Natsume and Mikan Sakura._

_The premises and mutual covenants herein contained, the parties hereto agree to the following:_

**_Rule #1_**_: Each party need to respect each other's privacy._

**_Rule #2_**_: We will sleep in one bedroom._

**_Rule #3_**_: Each party won't demand any physical intimacy unless if the both partners are willing. _

**_Rule #4_**_: The length of marriage doesn't exceed until Sakura Mikan bears the child of Hyuuga Natsume._

**_Rule #5_**_: Upon divorce, the child will not leave Sakura Mikan custody until he/she reached his/her legal age. Hyuuga Natsume has the rights to visit his/her child as he wished._

**_Rule #6_**_: After the contract signed, the debts of all Sakura Company will be paid by Hyuuga Natsume._

**_Rule #7_**_: If this arrangement is revealed to a third party, it will become null and void, and the responsible party shall issue appropriate alimony._

_The parties have cause these presents to be executed in duplicate as of the day and year above written._

_Signed By:_

_Hyuuga Natsume_

_Sakura Mikan_

NO! NO! NO! Why was it reversed the other way around? It was revised for his own selfish pleasure.

"I'm not going to sign this." I pushed the folder in front of him.

He stared at the folder then his eyes gazed on me. Our eyes locked on each other. I stared at him, hard.

"_Sign it_," he growled and I almost fell off my chair at the sound of his deep, gruff voice.

The very sound of his voice sent shivers up my spine. It curled my toes, made my heart thump against my ribs, made my mouth dry, as every hair stood on end and vibrated with the hot, deep rubble of his baritone. _What was I thinking?_

I shook in my seat as I stared at him and his eyes narrowed as if to again order me to sign the contract. _Ugh, what am I supposed to do?_

"I will not sign it…" I murmured.

He gave a puzzled eye. "Was it you who proposed it?" It was a statement not a question.

"_Yes._ I proposed it, but you _changed _it." I gritted my teeth.

"I didn't change it, I _edited _it."

"Though you edited it, it's only for your own selfish desire." I was furious by his answer. But he was more infuriated by my answer, and the way he looked at me was more intensified. I unconsciously clutch on the armchair. The atmosphere instantaneously becomes heavy.

"Ms. Sakura, let me remind you that _we _both agree on this arrangement, and as your investor and your _future husband_, I have the rights to change what is necessary." His facial expression was stonier than usual. "Now, pls. sign it."

I reached for the folder, my hands were still trembling from the tension but I managed to sign it. After I signed it, he took the folder and held out his hand to me. I stared at his hands then to him, giving him a look: _What will I do with that?_

"To seal the contract." I hesitantly reached for his hands. When our hands met, he squeezed it tightly, molding his hands into mine. _It's mind over matter.

* * *

_

9/10/10

**A/N:**

**It was almost a month after I updated. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. ****They are already bounded by contract. The story is just starting. Next chap will be there first day together. And the engagement party is on the list. Can they last long without hurting each other?**

**I hope I can update soon. Please support my story.**

**Thanks for all the comments.**

**~my NeverNever land**


	6. Burning Hearts

**The Devil's Proposal**

**by my NeverNever land**

* * *

_Sometimes it takes an unwavering faith  
__and a passionate, muscular discipline  
__to coax the light out of the darkness.  
__Sometimes a man must go alone into the forest  
__and die into its heart  
so that he can bring back  
__the forgotten pieces of the world,  
__a world kept alive only by this:  
__our constant remembering  
__our constant telling  
__our constant calling out  
__far into the bright burning__._

-Daverick Leggett _(The Bright Burning)_

* * *

**Burning Hearts**

* * *

**A/N: **_Happy New Year!_

I'm very sorry for the late update. I know you were looking forward for this chapter and for that, I'm truly madly deeply asking for your forgiveness and support. School and exams took almost my time (and life).

I hope you find this chapter amusing and exciting. Once again, forgive my tardiness.

With many **hearts **and **kisses,**

-**my NeverNever land**

* * *

I stood outside the huge, white house the next day. Surely Hyuuga had given me the wrong address? No, he couldn't have, and then, I saw the name plate which confirmed my uncertainty, _Hyuuga _in a gold bold lettering. I scanned the whole area. There had to be at least three floors to this house. I saw a garden on the left part of the house.

I rang the bell three times and then stood back from the big door, praying that it would be someone except for the _devil_ that will answer the door. Of course, when was I ever that lucky?

He was wearing striped dark blue and white pajamas without any shirt on. I noticed first his firm muscles on his arms as he stretched his arms on the panel of the door, then, to his messy bed hair that made him look seductive. I gulped as my eyes travelled to his broad shoulders, down to his abs. My throat abruptly became dried at the scenery that was in front of me. It was not like this will be the first time I will saw a _toned _body of a man. I saw perfect sculptured body but his was far from those body, however his abs somewhat made my throat dehydrated. Slowly, I was enjoying the _view _that was laid in front of me.

"(_cough)_... Are you finished?" He asked with an amused grin plaster in his face.

I tilted my head on the side trying to comprehend on what he said. "What?" I asked him, completely lost on the reality.

"I said, does the view satisfy your eyes?" He said while grinning at me. And I suddenly felt my cheeks reddened because of my scrutinizing-act on him awhile ago.

"Er..uhm. W-what view? Ahh. Your house...is...nice." I stammered. _Damn it! Me and my big mouth._

He slightly chuckled as he stared at me. "You are really one funny little girl." He muttered. Then he effortlessly picked up my luggage and he started walking toward the stairs without so much words or look in my direction. I hesitated briefly, before hurrying after him, jogging slightly to keep up with his long strides. I remember his smile awhile ago, that was the first time I saw an emotion except from his conceited demeanor. Then I bumped on his back.

"Ouch." I rubbed my sore forehead.

"This will be _our _room and that will be our _bed_." I stared at a wide king-size bed in the middle of the room. And for the nth time, my cheeks warmed. _Our bed..._

"I-I can sleep on the couch on that side." I pointed to the couch on the left side of the room. Actually, I already had given a thought yesterday about the scenario on our _sleeping arrangement._

"Why will I let you sleep on that couch? It's uncomfortable there, and besides, _our _bed is big enough for the two of us."

He said it again.

"I'm fine. Really, I can manage to sleep on the couch. And we don't need to rush things right?" I asked half laughing. I am still not ready for those kinds of moment.

"Don't worry. I do not rush things...yet. And I insist that you will sleep on the bed."

"Bu-"

"No more buts. I'll leave you for a while and you rest first. I will call you if the dinner is ready." Then, he left me alone in the room.

I dumped my bags on his carpet, sighing as I looked around the perfectly tidy bedroom that felt more like a jail cell and thinking of the next few weeks, months, or years that felt like a prison sentence rather than a simple contract.

* * *

"Don't leave." Hot tears beginning to roll on my cheeks as I tried to stop him.

"I have to." His eyes pierce through me with a tone of finality.

The hands I gripped was slowly fading into the thin air, I felt my lungs constrict with my heart beating rapidly in my chest. _No! Not now. _"No, Please! Don't go! I love you..." I instantly grabbed his face and crushed my lips into his. I kissed him with urgent and desperation trying to seek a return from him. "Don't go." I murmured between the kisses. "Please..." As I chanted the words of desperation, the warm sensation seething through our kissed slowly fading away...

"AHHHHHHH!" I gripped tightly on the blanket and retreat backward until my back hit the board of the bed.

"What th—" I looked at him. He looked confused, angry and..._frustrated?_

"What did you do?" My voice quivered. He brushed his fingers in his dark hair.

"N-nothing." His eyes seemed uneasy and gazed away from me. Then, there's a moment of silence. I looked hard at him.

"How dare you kiss me?" The blanket that covers my body fell from the bed as I rose and went to him. "You insolent, pervert-egoistic person."

His hands instantly hugged my body approximately to close on him. My cheek reddened by his hand. "I _didn't _kissed you, my love. It was you who clung on my neck and pressed your lips on mine." He said in a deep low murmur. His breath fanned on the top of my head. I can feel his normal beating against my chest. I slowly turned my eyes on his face. There was amusement in his eyes.

"I didn't kissed you." I insisted, though oblivious to what was really happened.

"Yes you did. You keep whispering 'don't leave.'" His eyes travelled on her face to her chest that was pressed on his warm, hard chess. He suddenly felt the heat crept in his vein. He looked again in her eyes with ardent gaze. His arms tightened on her waist.

His eyes became a deep ruby, like molten lava. I can saw the raw passion emitting on it. I gasped when his arms tightened on mine. The surrounding became instantly warm. I squirmed against his iron-caged grip but he squeezed me more.

"I-I didn't." I murmured.

His head lowered until our lips were inches apart. I gulped and my knees weakened. Slowly, the kiss I dreamt earlier became so vivid. The warmth reddened my whole face. It can't possibly happen. The terror and shocked were penetrating my mind and it reflect visibly on my eyes.

He can saw her eyes shift from confusion to terror and shocked. He was amused by her expression and he wanted to kiss endlessly her parted lips. He grinned and without deliberating, he descended slowly to capture his oasis.

My eyes widened by his abrupt action. My logical sense went to turmoil. The heat rushed from my toes up to my head. His lips were on mine in a slow passionate kiss, as if testing my indignation. I was suddenly swept by an unknown force that my knees went to gel. I clung on his broad, solid shoulder supporting my stance. His hands that were on my back travel on my face and held it firm. My mind screamed of struggle and flailing but my muscles stopped on working.

He felt her stiffened body under his sturdy arm, then she trembled and tried to squirm though he only tightened the bond he molded. His mind went to oblivion at the contact of her lips on his, again. He can't seem to think rational when she kissed him earlier. He was stunned by her dreamt especially her action. He was trying to tell her that the dinner will get cold but he was bewildered by the events when he leaned on her angelic figure.

He caught his breath when he entered his room. She slept soundlessly on his bed with his robe as her only clothing. His throat went dry as he scanned _his fiancée._ The term was still uneasy for him, the thought of her being his wife was like water and oil. He thought that he will get used to it, to this demigoddess on his bed.

He growl on frustration. He can't get enough of her sweet lips. His movement became urgent, deep and intoxicating. Slowly and painfully, his hands wandered on his robe. The soft cotton hanged loosely on her petite body. His hands moved on his own accord. Memorizing every curve of her tempting body.

Words weren't important now. His hands roaming on my body made me ticklish and feverish inside. I gasped when he slid his warm hands inside the robe to my back. He caressed every inch of my skin, and leaving burn on his trail. His kissed became urgent and ardent. My hands clung on his nape as if it was my life line. _This cannot be happening._ I tried to think rational, but my mind was clouded by the movement and feelings. The sensation of this kissed made me imbecile and I was acting like a complete naive! I was kissed before by my former partners but never, never in my life I was kissed like this: a hungry, enthralling, passionate kiss. And He was a _devil_. My composure reached its limit and found myself returning his kiss with an equal passion.

That was the final blow. When she returned his kissed, he was lost and made him stagger backward.

Her hands nested on his hair.

"Mikan." He murmured in between their sweet kissed.

She was kissing him back. He thought. Her mouth pressed eagerly on his, and that mouth was warm, soft, and fresh like an oasis on a desert. She smelled of soap—strawberry soap—and Woman.

He moved his big hands unsteadily over her bare back and shaped his trembling fingers to her dainty waist. He had never before held anything like her—so sweetly slim and supple and curved to his perfection. His chest tightened and ached and he wanted to weep.

_Damnation. _This wasn't supposed to happen. He thought. His mind seemed on chaos as he tried to stop the uncontrollable feeling of bedding her on that moment. She was his reprisal, not the other way around.

Mikan Sakura. The Sakura's were his enemy, and she was his own vengeance for the death of his family. All these years, he pursued, worked until he cannot move his limbs and arms anymore. He acquired all his wealth by his own sweat and blood. Never will he allow such demented female will wobble his mind, especially his life.

He jerked away as though that he was struck by lightning. The realization hit him hard on the core.

* * *

I was left dumbfounded, my hands went shaking helplessly on my side.

A while ago, his gazed was dark, hot, scarlet lava penetrating on mine. But now, it returned to a cold crimson magma and all the burning desires he awakened inside me froze into an ice.

He growled and scowled. In a dark low voice, "If you're hungry, there's a meal downstairs." then he turned and left.

My face became chilly and paled. My knees were wobbling and I had to clutch my hands on the bedpost to regain my senses.

There were many things happened in one day.

First, from now on I'll live in this house with _him _as my _husband._

Second, I—he kissed me without my consent. (Well, I was the one who first kissed him subconsciously, but he was the one who kissed me consciously!)

Third, in my unconscious state, I assaulted him with the same passion and intensity as he kissed me.

Fourth, though as I tried _very hard _to fight against his iron arm, I still fell hopelessly and undeniably in his embrace.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I muttered, pounding my aching head on the bedpost.

* * *

He brushed his hands on his hair and trying to erase the indecent thoughts about _her _that happened on the room minutes ago. _Damn!_ I should have controlled myself, he thought. With a throbbing pain on his head, he marched down straight to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey for his already burning throat.

His fixed mind was in uproar and he was on his wits end to decipher what was going in him. He was always aloof and composed and never had he left his self unmasked on his perfect facade to any one, especially to the opposite sex. But because of a woman, a mere _woman_, and just one day, she already ruined his perfect controlled life.

He never readied his self for her. He'd known she was trouble—had to be, as every woman was.

"They are all the same," he'd told his friends often enough. "Once you let a woman—virtuous or not—fasten upon you, you become the owner of a troublesome pet, where it forever nagged and revolt and that you are also forever in its paws to please it with food and lust."

He'd wanted her, yes, but this was hardly the first time in his life the unacceptable sort of female had stirred his lust. He lusted, but he was always aware of the miry trap into which such women must—because they'd been born and bred for that purpose—lure him.

And the hateful part of it was, he'd walked straight into it, and somehow he didn't avoided being caught, but there was no returning back now, no mire thick enough, to hold him.

Then what holds you? He asked himself. What mighty force stirred in you to kiss her passionately?

Her sensuous lips.

That's revolting, he told himself.

He should have thought twice before he done the damage. Now, he was the one who felt the impact.

He hated himself for what he wanted and hated her for making him wanted it.

And so, setting his jaw, Natsume straightened and he told himself she'd pay. In time.

Everyone did. In time.

* * *

1/24/2011


End file.
